1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to wireless data exchange with portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, MP3 players and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), are often used by individuals on a personal basis. In other words, it is not uncommon for a person to carry a portable electronic device with them throughout their day. Often, these portable electronic devices store media data for use by their user. In the case of MP3 players or PDAs, media data is typically downloaded from a host computer when the MP3 player or PDA is connected to the host computer by way of a cable (USB cable). In the event that a MP3 player or PDA supports wireless communication, it is possible that the downloading of media data to the MP3 player or PDA could be performed in a wireless manner. In the case of mobile phones, media data (such as songs or ring tones) are downloaded over the wireless communication network (i.e., cellular phone network).
However, as portable electronic devices become more versatile and more interactive, it is advantageous to exchange (send and/or receive) media or other types of data with other electronic devices in a wireless manner.
Thus, there is need to facilitate wireless data exchange by the portable media devices.